A Different Secret, Too
by LadyGuhGah
Summary: Now that Arthur knows Merlin's secret, other people want in on it, too. Sequel to: A Different Sequel. You should probably read that before this, unless you're reading solely for the smut-ish stuff. Oneshot, slash, M/A


**Disclaimer: **Characters in this story I guess _technically _belong to the BBC. I mean, how can someone own something as wonderful as the sexual tension between Arthur and Merlin?

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to A Different Secret. I don't really think you'd have to read it to get this story, if you're reading the story just for the smut. Otherwise, I suggest you read that first. It's not beta'd, and it was kinda rushed. And I have a 'threequel' planned, and it'll be titled 'Arthur's Secret' and told from Arthur's POV. It'll be the last in this series, and then I'll be working on my chaptered Merlin story and my AU Lancelot/Arthur/Merlin story.

**Summary**: Now that Arthur knows Merlin's secret, others want in as well. The boys know this will eventually spell _some _kind of disaster.

**Warnings: **Uh, major slash. Some hot n' heavy gettin' down between two boys.

Arthur had Merlin bent over the table, naked save for his neckerchief, which Arthur insisted he wear this time around. Arthur was molded against his back, bent over as well, his lips pressed to Merlin's shoulder. His hips were rolling into Merlin's backside, and they were both panting.

"Arthur, gods, please," Merlin gasped, "Please, take it off. I need…need," his face was squashed into the wood of the table, and his arms were trapped under his torso, going numb. It was uncomfortable, but he wasn't really concerned with that right now.

"Not yet," Arthur grunted, snapping his hips forwards sharply, causing Merlin to cry out. Arthur kept up his punishing pace, and Merlin was so close to bursting that he wanted to weep with the injustice of it all.

"Now? Please, now," he whimpered, turning his head to look at Arthur, whose brow was creased as if he were concentrating hard on the task set before him. He continued, heedless of Merlin's pleading. Eventually, Arthur's abdomen tightened, and Merlin could feel it against his back.

Arthur reached a hand up and tugged at the knot of Merlin's neckerchief –blue today-and removed it. His lips smashed against the side of Merlin's neck, hot and sloppy and eager. Merlin's hips jerked forwards and he shook all over, releasing himself along the underside of Arthur's table. It only took two or three more thrusts before Arthur was grunting his release against the side of Merlin's neck.

They lay bent over the table, panting for a while, trying to gather themselves together. Finally, Arthur stood up, slipping from Merlin and across the room, to gather their clothes. Merlin was already straightening up and fastening his neckerchief around his neck, shyly covering his nudity until Arthur gave him his clothes.

"Breakfast is cold," Arthur stated as he laced up his trousers, and Merlin did the same.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't have been if you weren't so bloody insatiable," Merlin grumbled, pulling his shirt over his head and smoothing his hair down.

"Big word, Merlin," Arthur commented, pulling his own shirt over his head. Merlin didn't answer. Arthur pursed his lips and glared. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," he said, narrowing his eyes at Merlin.

"Oh, I did. It was splendid, like always," there was an edge of bitterness in Merlin's tone though.

"But?" Arthur prompted, sitting at the table, watching as Merlin wiped away the mess they'd made.

"But, you know, I would like to be forewarned before you try one of your little experiments again," Merlin stated, discarding the cloth and turning to Arthur. This had been going on for a little over two weeks, since that day Arthur had discovered the secret of Merlin's neckerchief, and revealed that he knew Merlin was a sorcerer.

Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes, "I didn't think you'd mind," he said, pushing his eggs around his plate, "Do you mind…?" he asked, gesturing to his plate.

It was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes, before extending his hand towards Arthur's plate and whispering a spell. His eyes flashed gold briefly, and he heard Arthur suck in a sharp breath. He still wasn't used to seeing Merlin's eyes change like that. Gaius would kill Merlin if he knew that Arthur was encouraging him to use his magic in broad daylight for menial tasks like warming up his food or fluffing his pillows.

"Well, I did, and do," Merlin said, dropping onto the edge of Arthur's bed and flopping back. His brief moment of rest was short lived as a guard flung the door open, and Merlin yelped and sprang from the bed, standing nervously at the side. It wouldn't do to be spotted lounging about in the prince's bed, something no manservant should ever do.

"Your Highness, your father requests your presence immediately," the guard said, glancing curiously at Merlin, who was fidgeting.

Arthur glared at the guard, then down to his uneaten breakfast, before sighing and standing up. He held his arms out and Merlin rushed to put his jacket on him. "Very well, come along Merlin," Arthur said, turning to Merlin, reaching forwards to untuck his neckerchief from his shirt and discreetly press him thumb to the skin underneath the cloth, causing Merlin to flush brightly.

Arthur turned on his heels then, and marched out of the room. Merlin stood there, looking daft for a few seconds, before rushing after Arthur, trying to control his breathing.

---

Morgana was the first to notice. Really, it was Gwen, but Morgana was the first to put two and two together. It was the weird way Arthur would come up behind Merlin and slide his hand across his back or shoulders. Sometimes it would be the back of his neck, and Merlin would blush brightly.

Sometimes, during unnecessary, long, boring meetings or dinners, she caught Arthur staring almost longingly at Merlin's neck. Merlin was pretty much oblivious most of the time, chatting to Gwen or tending to whatever visiting lord or lady that called for wine. But then Arthur would call Merlin over and gesture for him to bend down so they could speak. Arthur would "discreetly" run his hand under Merlin's neckerchief as Merlin bent, and Merlin would flush and excuse himself from the event. Ten minutes later, Arthur would leave as well, and nobody questioned it. Until Morgana.

The 'urgent' meeting that Arthur had been called to was to address that Lord Belvaine and his wife, Lady Ysha, would be visiting on a short notice, and that they would be bringing their children, and Arthur would be in charge of entertaining the children, or finding someone to entertain them.

Once they were excused, Merlin excused himself to go help Gaius briefly, and Morgana followed Arthur until they were out of ear shot. "How long has it been going on?" she asked.

Arthur turned to her, his brows furrowed, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"You and Merlin, how long has it been going on, then?" she asked, then yelped as Arthur grabbed her elbow and tugged her into his room.

"Are you mad?" he hissed, glaring at Morgana. "Nothing's going on, and even if there was, it's none of your business."

Morgana arched her brows, "Oh?" She grinned slowly, "So tell me, what's the secret of his neckerchief?"

Arthur's lips quirked a bit, in an urge to smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I notice your fascination with touching him under it. Has he got hair there or something? Is it discolored?" Morgana asked eagerly.

"What? No! Don't be daft," Arthur said, shaking his head.

"Then what is it?"

"What is what?" Merlin asked, walking into the room and balancing a lunch tray against his hip.

Morgana glanced towards him with a wry grin, "Oh nothing," she said airily, waving her hand and staring at Merlin's neckerchief. Merlin gazed at her curiously, watching her as she left, then dropped the tray to the table none too gently and dropped into a chair.

"What was that all about?" he asked Arthur, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back in the chair.

"I think she suspects us," Merlin quickly straightened up, stiff and afraid looking, "Don't worry, I don't think she suspects about your…you know. Just that we're…you know."

"Oh," Merlin sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It's Morgana, she won't tell anyone. But…just watch out for her, alright? She was a little too curious about your scarf—"

"_Neckerchief_," Merlin corrected exasperatedly.

"Whatever, just watch out. She thinks you're disfigured under there and she's too curious," Arthur said, sitting down and reaching for the food. After a few moments silence, Arthur eating and Merlin sitting there and absently fingering his neckerchief Arthur cleared his throat.

"Merlin, I may be shagging you, but that doesn't mean you're not my servant anymore. It's been a while since my stables have been mucked, and I swear if I see even the hint of rust on my chain mail, I'll make you go a whole week without a scarf," Arthur threatened.

Merlin knew he probably wouldn't, but he didn't want to take chances, so he stood up, sighing, and made his way to the stables. It may be his least favorite job, but at least it brought him away from the castle, Morgana and the insatiable Arthur. His back and bum were still sore from this morning, and he needed time to heal from all that.

Merlin lost himself in the mindless task of shoveling and tossing, shoveling, tossing, shoveling, tossing…

"Oh! Hello, Merlin!" Merlin's head snapped up and he whirled around, the rake held out in front of him like some sort of weapon. He almost lost his balance, but luckily he was near enough to a wall to fall into that instead of to the ground. Unfortunately there was a bucket of hot water there that Merlin stuck his foot in, making him flail around and fall forwards into the hay.

Merlin glared up at who had distracted him, his eyes narrowed. "Oh, Gwen," Merlin sighed, shaking the bucket off his foot and making to stand up. Before he had a chance to stand up, though, Gwen was upon him like a flash of lightening and tugging the knot of Merlin's neckerchief and snatching it away.

"What are you doing?" Merlin spluttered, standing up and backing away quickly.

"I'm sorry, Merlin!" Gwen called, turning and darting from the stables. Merlin glared after her. Morgana had to have put her up to it. But now he felt almost naked without his neckerchief. He had to make it back to the castle without being touched on the neck now. That should be simple enough, right? Wrong.

It seemed everybody Merlin had ever met in Camelot was happy to see him today. He passed by the training grounds, and one of the knights bounded up to him, sliding his arm around Merlin's shoulder and chatting away about whatever knights chatted about. When he was done talking Merlin's ear off, he slid his arm off of Merlin's shoulder, brushing his palm along Merlin's neck, causing Merlin to burn bright red and make a mad dash away from him.

As he was passing by the water pump a woman called out to him, to ask him to help pump for her. He recognized her as one of the maids from the castle, and decided it wouldn't hurt to help. He got stuck carrying one of the buckets back to the castle, even though he had really wanted to go back to his chambers. When he was done helping her, she patted his neck kindly, smiling gently and leaving. Merlin was swallowing convulsively, his eyes blown wide as he turned to dash towards his rooms.

He was stopped yet again by a young kitchen maid he had once made the mistake of getting drunk and flirting with. Now she was infatuated and stalked Merlin wherever he went. She flung herself at Merlin and threw her arms around his neck, tucking her face against his neck and pressing her nose against it. Merlin was shuddering and gasping and trying to push her off of him. He eventually succeeded, but didn't think he'd make it if he tried to make it back to his rooms.

As he turned to start running towards Arthur's rooms, praying he were there, he caught a glimpse of decadent purple fabric swishing around the corner. Luckily he made it into Arthur's rooms before he was stopped again. He slammed the door behind him and leant against it, panting. His eyes were wide and wild.

"Merlin, what in the world…?"

"Gods, Arthur, shut up. I need you _now_," he growled, then launched himself at Arthur and crushed their lips together. His fingers were scrambling at Arthur's tunic, pulling it up, but he was too shaken to coherently do anything. He finally pulled away when he noticed his kissing was preventing him from getting Arthur naked.

As he was pulling Arthur's shirt up and over his head Arthur asked, "What brought all this on, then? Not that I'm complaining…"

Merlin's lips were attacking Arthur's shoulder and chest, his hips pressing forwards aggressively. "Gwen…neckerchief…Morgana…_touching_…"

"Wait, what?" Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's shoulder and pushed him away, staring at Merlin, who was straining to get at Arthur again and letting out agitated little noises.

"Gwen stole my neckerchief, and I think Morgana put people up to touching my neck on the way back to the castle and now can we _please _shag," Merlin begged, and Arthur chuckled, reaching forwards so he could peel Merlin's shirt up and over his head. Despite Merlin's forced rush, Arthur was taking his time, and pleasured in watching Merlin fall apart.

Merlin wasn't having any of it though, as he pressed himself fully against Arthur, then began shoving him backwards towards the bed. He pushed Arthur down on it then straddling his lap, rolling his hips against Arthur's so their erections pressed together through the fabric of their trousers. Merlin let out an appreciative groan and bent down so he could press their lips together.

Arthur brought one hand up so he could run it up and down Merlin's bare back. The other one was working on unlacing his own trousers, and then Merlin's. Merlin sensed what he was doing and sat up, quickly divesting them of their trousers so that they were now both fully nude and pressed into each other.

Arthur flipped them, so he had Merlin pressed against the mattress and right where he wanted him. He bent down and began placing slow, lazy kisses to Merlin's jaw.

"Arthur! Please! Not right now!" Merlin growled, snatching Arthur's face between his two hands and pulling Arthur's lips to his in a bruising kiss. "Please, I need you to…no playing. Right now."

Arthur decided to comply. Merlin really was a hot mess right now. There would be other times for playing. He reached down and wrapped his hand around both of their erection, squeezing them together.

Merlin's eyes fluttered shut as Arthur began to stroke the both of them, the pace fast and rough, just like Merlin wanted. Arthur was nipping at Merlin's collar bone, tasting the flesh there momentarily before moving his lips up to Merlin's neck, right where Merlin wanted him, and began to kiss and lick and nip, causing Merlin to shake and jerk and stutter.

There was a sound by the door, of a knob turning and of sniggering. Merlin turned his eyes and his eyes flashed gold. The door slammed shut and bolted itself, right before Merlin shouted Arthur's name and came with a jerk and shudder.

Slicked up by Merlin's come and his own pre-come, the going was easier for Arthur and it only took Merlin reaching down to tug one, two, three more times before Arthur was sighing Merlin's name, his own essence joining Merlin's on their stomachs and chests.

He flopped down on top of Merlin, feeling the squishy mess between them and not being bothered by it. When they had caught their breath Arthur scooted to the side, laying on his stomach next to Merlin and glaring at him, though there was no malice behind the glare.

"What? What's the matter?" Merlin asked, turning his head to meet Arthur's gaze.

"I would like to be forewarned the next time you want to barge into my room and demand hot and dirty sex while I'm busy reading treaties," Arthur stated. Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't mind," he repeated Arthur's words from earlier. Then he glanced towards the door, still bolted shut. "Who do you suppose…?"

"Who do you think?" Arthur asked, sighing and glaring at the door. Merlin didn't have to answer. He knew.

---

Outside of Arthur's chambers, Morgana and Gwen were giggling with one another, Morgana holding Merlin's blue neckerchief. They glanced at each other and grinned, before Morgana tied the neckerchief around the knob of the door, and her and Gwen left arm and arm, waiting until they were in Morgana's room to gossip and giggle about what they had just witnessed (and confirmed.)


End file.
